Your Father?
by Miba
Summary: Han finds out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George does.  
A/N: Right after the ROTJ end celebration. Someone requested I do this, so here it is.  
  
  
You're father?  
  
  
The celebration was coming to an end as everyone got tired. But for three people, it was just the beginning...  
  
Han, Luke and Leia were sitting by a fire, watching the stars, thinking of their victory. They were the only ones still up.  
Luke turned toward Leia and Han, who are in each other's arms. He smiled. Leia noticed and smiled back.   
Luke saw that Han noticed the exchange and decided to set some things straight, "Han, me and Leia...well, we're twins."  
"I know."  
"How...Leia. She told you."  
"Yes. Hey, Luke, you're lucky to have her for a sister...but I'm even more lucky." With that, Han kissed Leia and she kissed him back. After a moment, they broke apart.  
"Did she tell you the rest?"  
"The rest?" Han asked while Leia frowned.  
"No, I didn't." Leia said in a hurtful voice.  
"The rest?" Han repeated. "Come on, guys. What's going on?"  
"I..."  
"Leia, what's wrong?"  
"I'll tell you....when I'm ready."  
"uh, ok."  
Lando walked up, still a little high from what he drank. "Hi, everyone! That was some ride I had in the Falcon earlier. Hey, did you guys see that explosion? I helped make it."  
Leia tried to hide laughter.  
"Lando? What have you been drinking?"  
"Some really good stuff those Ewoks gave me. You want some?"  
"No thanks."  
"How about the rest of you?"  
"No." Both Luke and Leia said at the same time.  
"Well, then, I think I'll go get more of it." With that, Lando stumbled off to find more of the Ewok drink.  
Han shook his head, "But, he's probably right. I bet that was some ride, going into the Death Star to blow it up. Musta been fun."  
"Do you wish you'd done that instead of taking out the shield?" Leia asked.  
"No. I'm glad I came here. But I would have loved to be in that Star to see the faces of those Imps when they found out their precious little Death Star was going to be blown up for a second time."  
They laughed at that thought.  
"Hey, Luke, you were on the Death Star before it blew, what where the Imps like?" Han asked.  
"Well, I wasn't really paying that much attention..." Luke got a far away look in his eyes then snapped back and continued. "I was concentrating so hard on surviving and helping someone else survive."  
"Who? What? You helped an Imp live?" Han asked in surprise.  
Luke looked straight at Leia while he talked, "I had too. I couldn't let him die."  
Leia suddenly realized who Luke is talking about and fell back against Han.  
"But, he died anyway."  
"Who'd you help? You risked your life for someone, who?"  
"Darth Vader."  
"Vader?! Why'd you help him? After all he's done to us, to you, me and most of all Leia, why would anyone help him. I hope he died painfully. Did you see it?"  
Leia looked up at him with tearful eyes and said "Han, please."  
"Wha..?"  
"I did see him die. It might have been painful, he couldn't breath, his helmet was off."  
"Whow. So what'd metel head look like? Never mind, I don't think I want to know."  
"Before he died, he asked me to tell you something Leia." Now Luke spoke even more softly. "The last thing he said was "Tell your sister you were right." Leia, he said I was right about him. That there was still good in him and that he'd turned back. He wanted you to know that."  
Now Leia cried, but there seems to be a hint of happiness through all the sadness.  
"Huh? Why'd he want to tell that to Leia? After all the bad stuff he's done to her he decides to be nice?"  
Leia looked up at Han and said "Han? I...there's something I need to tell you, you deserve to know...and you need to. I think I'm ready. Han, promise me...promise me you wont get mad."  
"Leia? What'd you do?"  
Leia smiled weakly. "It's not what I did. It's what I know. Remember, when me and Luke were talking last night? I...learned something about myself, that I'd never known before, exept, I think I did kind of know. Han, I'm not Princess of Alderaan. My family doesn't even come from Alderaan."  
"Does that mean I can't call you Princess anymore?"  
"You still can if I can still call you scoundrel."  
"Deal. But if you aren't from Alderaan, where are you from."  
"My mother, my real mother, is from Naboo. Her name was...Amidala. Well, it was really Padme, but while she was Queen, Queen of Naboo that is, she went by Amidala."  
"Is that all? That you're really Princess of Naboo instead of Alderaan?"  
"No. That....that isn't why I'm like this. This is going to be hard. I guess I just have to say it. Han? Darth Vader....he...he's my father."  
Han blinked in surprise.  
"Your father? Leia, I... I'm sorry about what I said before."  
"It's alright. I forgive you. But I don't know if I could ever forgive him. After all he's done to me, to you...to us."  
"You don't have to. Vader is a Sith lord of the Dark side. Anakin is a Jedi Knight. He died as Anakin. When he became Vader, it was like Anakin had died. As the Emperor was shooting lightning at me, Anakin came back. Well, there was always a little of Anakin left in him, always a little good. Anakin killed Vader and Vader was gone...forever. He died to save me. "  
"Luke? Whow. I'd almost forgotten. You're both Vader's kids?"  
"Yes." Luke answered, then he turned to Leia, "Leia, he did love you. Not as Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, but as Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. He died as Anakin, as I already said. He probably truly regretted all he'd done as Vader."  
"I...I understand that. I..no. I cannot forgive him yet. But in time, I might be able to."  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, if anyone wants me to do more chapters, where other people find out, tell me. Hey, I might even devolep a plot for this, but don't count on it.  



	2. chapter two

  
Disclaimer: same as last time.  
  
  
  
  
Leia had gone on to bed. Now it was just Luke and Han.  
"You took this pretty well." Luke observed.  
"Yeah. Well, I saw how badly it upset Leia. I didn't want to upset her more."  
"That was nice of you."  
"Yeah. But, it can't be true. You were pulling a big joke...right? I bet this is all a big joke and in a minute Leia's going to jump out and start laughing."  
"No, Han. We were telling the truth."  
"Right. And why would Vader want you to know this? And besides, I'm suppose to believe a dead guy told you about Leia?"  
"I...that does sound weird, doesn't it?"  
"Sure does. I met a guy once who said he saw dead guys. He ended up in an Imperial Insane ward."  
"But I am telling the truth."  
"Right."  
"The truth he's telling."  
They both looked behind them to see Yoda standing there.  
"Master Yoda!" Luke exclaimed.  
Han could only blink.  
"The truth he's telling." Yoda repeated.  
"Are...are you for real?" Han stammered.  
"Yes. Real I am. Their father, Darth Vader is. Why reluctant are you to face the truth?"  
"It's impossible! Vader can't be their father! He...he's EVIL!"  
"Explained Luke has, different people Vader and Anakin are. Anakin in the end he was."  
"But..."  
"No but. Listen. Help Leia you must. Difficult time it is for her."  
Han only sat there until Luke nudged him, "He's waiting for you to say something."  
"Right. Okay, I think I'm going crazy, but I'll go along. Sure, Yoda, I'll help Leia."  
"Good." Yoda disappeared.  
"See, Han?"  
"Well, I guess. But I still can't believe it. I mean I do, but I don't."  
"I know what you mean. Why don't you go on to bed."  
"Yeah, I think I will."  
  
  
  



End file.
